Pretty Boy
by thisBAKAgirl
Summary: Sakura had never thought she would fall in love...as a boy!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Finally!" I raised my arms and began stretching. 14 hours in a cramped plane could wear and girl out. I looked over my shoulder to see people staring.

_BLEH!_

I rudely stuck my tongue out at them. Not like they've never seen a girl stretching.

After my small workout I grabbed my pink carry on bag, and began exiting the plane.

It's been 10 years since I've last saw my uncle, Kakashi Hatake. He's a teacher at the Konoha Elite High School. Ever since I was little I had always remember him. By his perverted book and masked face of course.

I've been living in America for those past 10 years, so I haven't been seeing him much.

And Ever since my parent's divorce, my mom has sent me to relative after relative. I've been constantly moving, so I wasn't able to gain any new friends. I didn't complain, knowing that my parents is already under a lot of pressure as it is. After all my relatives in America opposed that I couldn't stay with them anymore, Kakashi was willing to take me under his care. Hearing the news I cried my heart out. Why can't he be like this all the time?!

So that's how I've ended up here.

In Japan.

* * *

It's been 15 minutes and I still haven't found the luggage area. Then I spotted the Assistance Desk. With a relief I walked up to the lady at the desk.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where-" Out of nowhere, a hand pushed me aside, cutting me off. I looked up to see the culprit. Surprisingly he was handsome. "Hey! Haven't you ever heard of no cutting?!" Without a mere glance he turned to the assistant lady.

"Excuse me ma'm, could you tell me where Gate 65 is?" He impatiently asked. The assistant lady, turned to him. With one glance she turned into 'flirty-mode'.

"Why hello.." She giggled. I rolled my eyes at her. God can she bee and more of a fan girl? She quickly glared at me than turned back to chicken-butt man. Yeah that's my new name for him, since I don't know what his real name is. Really he has a chicken butt for a hairstyle. Seriously, people these days have the strangest haircuts. I just tapped my foot impatiently.

"Listen, can you tell me where Gate 65 is or not?" he asked once more, completely ignoring the lady's attempted pick-up lines.

"Hey! You chicken-butt head! I was here first!" I complain. He looked over and gave me a scariest death glare. Whoa…backing away…very slowly.

I turned to the assistant lady, who I now know is named Amy, and asked, "Excuse me, where is the luggage area?" I sweetly gave my best (yet fake) smile. Too bad it didn't work.

She turned and looked at me, "Wait in line pinky. Can't you see I'm busy here?" she snapped then turned back to chicken-butt attempting her pick up lines again. Bitch.

I slammed my fist down. Hard. Catching her attention, chicken butt's and also some people passing by.

"Listen here _Amy_, all I want to know is where the luggage area is, so then I can out of this airport and get the freakin away from YOU and CHICKEN-BUTT over there (pointed at the chicken butt man). All I'm asking for is some service, which you aren't good at giving! So just where the hell is this luggage area?!" I said angerilu. After my outburst, I looked over to see chicken-butt LAUGHING! Laughing? What the hell?

"What!" I spat. I glared at him. After a few seconds or so he raised his shaking finger (from laughing so hard) and pointed.

I followed his direction and saw the luggage area….next to the Assistant Desk.

"Stupid." He said. Blushing furiously I turned away from him.

"Shut up!" I said to him, than I stormed off.

* * *

"The nerve of some people!"

Some people began staring at me.

"I mean all I was asking for was some service.."

They began backing away.

"..but noooooooo, that Son of a Bitch chicken butt head guy had to push me out of the way.."

Before I knew it everyone stood around ten yards from me. I just snorted at them.

"…that woman, the next time I meet her I'll!" I began picturing in my mind strangling that Amy girl.

After I got my luggage my stomached growled. It screamed _"Feed Me!" _I dug my hands into my pockets and walked over to a vending machine. Just when I was about to insert a quarter. Someone shouted.

"OI WATCH OUT!" Suddenly with a loud oof! I was taken away from the vending machine. And my stomache growled again. "Hey you alright?" A voice said. I looked up to see ocean blue eyes gazing at me. He had spiky blond hair and was wearing baggy jeans with a orange jacket. I blink a couple of times. Then I just realize something. "Isn't this fun? Riding on a luaggage cart?" He gave me a goofy smile.

"What..." I looked in front of me to see people throwing themselves out of the way all screaming. "GET ME OFF THIS THING!" I screeched. My eyes widen. I turned back towards the blond and grab a hold of his jacket. "YOU! Get me off right now!" I shouted at him.

He raised his hands to his face defensively. "Alright, alright. Let me make a stop-"

BAM

We crashed into some trash bins nearby. I was suddenly airborne screaming. Then I landed with a loud THUMP. I sat up and rubbed my neck. "Ouch."

"Get off me," A bored voice said. I looked around, to see who it came from. But no one was around. Actually everyone was backing away from me.

"What?" I said.

"Down here," I looked down to see that I was sitting ontop of a boy about my age. I stood up instantly bowing to him and apologizing.

"I'm sorry! Sorry!" I said. He stood up. A few inches taller than me with short dark hair, and pale skin. His lips looked full and his eyes were onyx but blank. He bet down and grabbed a notebook off the ground. A sketch book.

"Che, didn't think I would get mobbed by an ugly dog," With that said he just turned around and walked away. My mouth fell open.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" I yelled at him. Ugly dog...?! What the hell. I thought he looked cute, but I thought wrong. He was just another trash mouth. "You better come back here and sat that again," I grabbed his arm and yanked him to face me.

"Eew, save me from your ugliness," He said bluntly.

"BASTARD!"

* * *

I wandered off after my little talk with the sketch book guy. I tried to remember where I left my luggage after I was taken away on a cart by the blond guy. I sighed and thought that this was mayhem. Maybe I should've just went to the doors and waited for Kakashi.

Unfortunately the mayhem didn't stop just yet. Two men in uniform stepped in front of me with stern looks.

"Um..may I help you officers?" I said to them. They just shook their heads dissapprovingly at me.

"Miss, can you come with us please?" Then one of them grabbed my arm and began pulling me away.

"WAIT! What's going on? What did I do?" I began questioning. One of them turned their head at me.

"We were reported by countless of people saying that you were involve in the cart incident, Miss. We're going to have to take you to the office."

"Officers! I'm innocent I swear!" I pleaded, but instead I was told to be silent. With that I was taken away.

Damn.

* * *

I was taken into a small room with one light hanging from the ceiling. I was told to sit in one of the green chairs that were there. I complied and seated myself silently. I began thinking, _WHERE ARE YOU KAKASHI?!_

The door was closed and there I sat silently.

Alone.

This isn't fun at all.

Then the door opened again. There came the one and only chicken-butt. He just snorted at the officer and was told to sit as well. He replied with a grunt and sat down with his hands in his pocket. I just stared at him and chuckled.

"Serves you right," I smirked at him. He turned his eyes at me and rolled them.

We both sat there for a few more seconds then the door opened again. And, just my luck, there came blondie. He struggledi in the officer's grip shouting, "I SWEAR TO YOU I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" I glared at him. He was pushed into a chair and was told to shut up. He obeyed and sat down.

"YOU BASTARD IT"S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I shouted at him suddenly. I pointed my finger at him. He just laughed at me

"Ha, life's not fair," The blondie chuckled. Seriously I felt like beating him to a pulp. It wasn't long until another visitor came in. I swear to you my luck was running out because here came in sketch book boy with a blank look. He was told to sit down too. He turned to look at the blondie then me.

"Doesn't this day get any better? Now I'm stuck with dickless and ugly again," He said to himself. Then opened his sketch book and began doodling. Now I feel like beating both of them to a pulp.

"Shut up! I have more balls than you do," The blondie said angrily.

"You have less balls than anyone. Oh wait you don't have any balls," The sketch book guy said.

"WHY YOU BASTARD," The blondie stood up and grabbed sketch book's shirt. He raised his fist at him. "You wanna repeat that again, bastard?"

"Even ugly has more balls than you do," The sketch book guy just replied. Chicken-butt just chuckled.

It's on now!

I stood up and pushed the blondie away and grabbed sketch book's shirt this time. "HUH?! You wanna repeat that?!" I roared at him. "You want another beating today, you punk?!" Suddenlt the door slammed open. The two officers walked in with upset expressions.

"Everyone sit down! Now!" One of them ordered. And that's what everyone did. "Now shut your mouths or there'll be consequences. Now there's someone here, you may come in Mr. Hatake." A man with silver hair and a mask walked in. He carried an organe porno book. He looked at me and waved.

"Yo!" He said with a smile.

"YOUR LATE!" I shouted.

* * *

EDIT:

Redid this chapter. Didn't like it . Ill probably redo chapter two later.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, didn't update for a while.

* * *

After the airport mayhem, Sakura and her bruised uncle, Kakshi left the airport to pursue their way to Konoha. The ride was filled with non-stop yelling and scolding from none other than Sakura. And as for Kakashi, he slid down in his car sit laughing nervously at how Sakura reminded him of her mentor Tsunade. Secretly he wished she didn't resemble the blonde ticking bomb woman, but what can you do?

Habits tend to be passed down from teacher to pupil.

And sometimes that can be bad.

The ride was a mere twenty-five mintues to the countryside. No sooner or later they entered the large, peaceful town of Konoha, otherwise known as The Hidden Leaf Village. Since it was hidden behind endless amounts of trees and vegetation.

Sakura rolled down her window and stuck her head out. She smiled and took in a big breathe. _Ahh…the smell of fresh air. Why couldn't Tokyo be like this?_ She thought. They passed by many locals waving at them and children playing on the sidewalk laughing endlessly as if there wasn't a worry in the world.

"Kakashi we almost there yet?" Sakura asked still looking outside.

"Well we're here now," Kakashi pointed at the building around the corner of the street. The car stopped slowly, as Kakashi parked. Sakura opened her door and stepped out taking in the sight of the apartment building. It was all brick and simple. Nothing special really.

"Alrighty, let's get your bags from the trunk and head up," The two began walking inside as they carried a couple of luggage with them. But due to unfortunate circumstances, the elevator didn't work so they had to take the stairs.

"Aaarghh…why did you have to live on the fifth floor Kakashi??" Sakura groaned as she took the last step of the long stair adventure.

"The rooms are nicer up here," Kakashi replied.

"But why the heck do I have to carry most of the luggage?!" Kakashi turned his head and look back at his niece. In her arms were four bags. He looked down at his own arms and saw that he was carrying his orange book and her carry-on bag.

"Because I am reading," Kakashi simply responded.

"You know, one day I'll steal all your books and burn them with ease and watch you suffer," Sakura snapped as she pushed passed her uncle and continued on. "Which room is it?"

"Room 54."

* * *

Surprisingly when Sakura entered all she expected was dirty clothes on the floor, piles of dishes in the sink, beer and ramen cups laying in the living room, but no. She was welcomed into a clean and fresh-smelling apartment.

"Wow Kakashi, I didn't know your apartment was so neat," Sakura dropped her bags and began exploring this clean apartment that belong to her lazy ass uncle of hers.

"Well, it makes it easier to find my stuff if I lose it," Kakashi sighed as he closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Kakashi! Which room is mine?" Sakura called.

"Down the hallway, third door on the left."

"Thanks!" Sakura slowly walked down the hallway then stopped in from of a simple white door. She turned the doorknob with ease and slowly opened the door. The room was white with a desk and a bed. The walls were painted white and the curtains where a mahogany color. Sakura stepped inside the room and opened the closet and examined it. Then walked over to the window.

The hinges creaked eerily as Sakura opened the window. A small breeze brushed against her face as she looked up into the pale blue sky.

"I think I'm gonna like it here mama," Sakura whispered. With a small grin, Sakura turned around and began unpacking.

* * *

"So when do I get to visit the school I'm gonna go to?" Sakura said while gulping down her water. It was dinner and tonight was spaghetti night.

"Hmm…Tomorrow." Kakashi said ask he was twirling a spaghetti noodle on his plate. He raised his fork to his fork and devoured the noodle before speaking again. "But here's the thing, Sakura. There are some…umm how should I say this…complicated circumstances." Kakashi looked up from his plate.

"Hmm…circumstances? Like what? Aren't I going to Konoha Elite High School? Because that's what I applied for. What 'complicated circumstances' could there be?," Sakura questioned curiously.

"Well, the thing is, at this school you can't _be_ yourself,"

"What? Not be myself?" Sakura stared at the silver haired man with confusion. Not be herself? That was something that you shouldn't say to a child, or to anyone really. "What's that suppose to mean? I can't act like me? That's really a stupid thing to say to me Kakashi!" Sakura glared at her uncle.

"I mean, not _yourself_ as in personality, I meant as in gender wise," Kakashi began to explain.

"Gender-wise?…What?" Sakura shook her head. "What's wrong with me being a girl? Is this school like sexist?"

"No, no,nothing of the sort. It's just that…" Kakashi drifted off. He turned his head to the side, attempting to avoid eye contact.

"Just what?!" Sakura said angrily. "Just what is the circumstance?"

Kakashi just muttered.

"What?"

He muttered again quietly.

"Kakashi dammit just tell me!" Sakura slammed her fists onto the table. She stared intensely at the silver haired man.

"Konoha Elite High School is an all boys school."

* * *

.___.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for last chapter. Just wanted to try a different perspective. Didn't word out well. Back to Sakura's thoughts now. :D

* * *

I feel like an idiot. Seriously.

Here I am walking along side with the dean and my uncle Kakashi. They were just chatting away, with me walking behind. But the thing is, boxers don't really suit me.

Really.

I just stared up at the ceiling, pretending to take interest in the crystal chandelier.

Damn, what's the yearly tuition for this school anyway?

Anyway, I was really thinking of what happened the night before this day began.

* * *

"_WHAT?" I gawked at Kakashi. He just stared at me then turned his attention back to his plate of food like it was the most interesting object in the universe. But I wasn't gonna take the silent treatment. Especially for something as crucial as this._

"_Kakashi! What do you mean that Konoha Elite High School is an all _boys_ school?!" I shouted at him. _

"_What is there to explain Sakura? Konoha Elite High School is in fact an all boys school, and you," He raised his fork at me and said in a serious tone, "applied for this school. So you have no other choice. Besides you have full scholarship, isn't' that great?" _

"_Yeah great for your wallet!" I grimaced at him. "So what do I have to do? Pretend I'm a boy and go to this school?" I laughed._

"_Well…" Kakashi trailed off. He looked up at me._

"_NO! No way, no freakin' way Kakashi!" I raised my arms into a 'X' shape indicating that this idea wasn't gonna go out. "I'll just apply for another school then."_

"_No can do, kiddo. You were just accepted to one of the top schools in the nation. Do you think you can just no accept this offer? You have full scholarship, and ranked in the top twenty students. I don't think they'll let you off that easily," Kakashi pointed out._

"_B-but Kakashi! What am I gonna do then? I think anyone can tell that I'm a girl by just looking at me," I stood up out of my chair angrily. This was soo not gonna happen here. Me, Sakura Haruno, going to an all boys high school? That's just insane. Especially since I have pink hair and green eyes. I don't think it will take long for anyone, even a complete idiot to guess that I'm a girl. I truly think that Kakashi is going crazy now._

"_We can just chop off all that hair and give you some contacts," Kakashi stated._

"_No hell way!" I grabbed my long silky pink hair. Didn't Kakashi know that a girl's hair means everything to her? "No way Kakashi. You are NOT cutting my hair off. I spent years to grow this all out!" I whined._

"_Then you can spend a few more years after high school to grow it all back," He smiled at me._

"_DEVIL." I yelled._

_

* * *

_

I am officially no longer Sakura Haruno. No longer bill-board brow girl with freaky pink hair and green eyes. No longer 'miss independent' No longer this girl who loved making friends. I'm now Sakuraba Haruno. And I must say the name is really original.

Really original.

I stood patiently behind Kakashi as he was finishing his chat with the dean of the school. I ran my hand through my hair a couple of times, trying to remember the feeling of my once long hair. I whimpered quietly. The feeling of my hair chopped off was awful. One of the worst things a girl could imagine. The locks barely touch my shoulders and my bangs fall right in front of my eyes. We tried dying it brown, but for some reason the dye just washed right out. So everyone will just have to deal with a boy with pink hair.

Even I know that, that just looks retarded. But at least I didn't decide to pierce my ears before I came here.

I rubbed eyes, trying not to smug the glasses Kakashi gave me. He said it made me look more "manly" I laughed sarcastically when he told me that. Boy, these four years was going to be long.

Really…

Really…

Really…long. Kami isn't giving me his blessings these days.

"Just kill me now," I muttered to myself.

"Excuse me?" The dean turned around and looked at me with rasing his gray eyebrows. I raised my hands up waving nervously.

"Uh- nothing. I was just talking to myself," I laughed nervously. I looked over at Kakashi. He just raised a brow at me. I stuck my tongue at him when the dean turned back around.

"So, Mr. Haruno, how do you like the school so far?" The dean asked.

"It's uh…very nice sir. I really do love the design and patterns on the walls and ceilings. And it's very, very clean here," I replied politely.

"Yes, we have many people work on this school to keep it tip-top shape. It's one of the finest schools of the nation. So we have to keep up the image, Mr. Haruno."

"Yep," I stared down at my shiny black shoes and examined my uniform. It was and ordinary black high school uniform with golden trims. Fancy.

* * *

I turned the faucet on in the bathroom. The floors were completely marble and so were the walls too. And all the toilets were squeaky clean with blue toilet water.

Rich bastards.

As I washed my hands I looked at myself in the mirror. I guess I didn't look so bad. But the pink hair made me look too feminine to be a boy. Made me look like one of those bishie, pretty boys in mangas I read before. It would be scary if girls outside of school hit on me.

I would freak out. But chances of that were low, so I'm good. But I wonder what kind of boys attend to this school?

Any hotties?

Or nerds?

Or both?

My mind wandered off into la-la land when the door opened and came in footsteps. I blinked and looked in the mirror to see who they were.

"YOU!" A loud voice said to me. My eyes widen when I saw who it belonged to. I turned around and stared with my mouth open. There stood, the spiky blonde boy, sketch boy, and chicken butt man right behind me.

"It's you! From that time at the airport," the blonde said. The other two just stared at me. "What are you doing in the boys bathroom." He walked over to me and jabbed my forehead with his index finger and looked at me. "Hey, why are you wearing our school uniform?" He question.

"Are you a cross-dresser?" The sketch boy asked with a grin. I glared.

"No!" I said at him. The chicken butt boy just rolled his eyes at me. He stuck is hands in his pocket and lean back against the stall. I just cross my arms and began thinking. What was I gonna do? If everyone finds out I'm a girl, I'll be expelled. I can't be expelled, I have a reputation to keep up. The chicken butt boy just raised his brows and me. I looked away.

"No, I think you guys have it wrong," I tried to say . "I think you've mistaken me for my…uhh twin sister, Sakura," I nodded my head. Yeah, twin sister. "I'm her brother. You guys must of met her at the airport," The spiky blond came closer, just inches from my face and examined me.

"Well, you guys do look alike," He backed up and put his hands on the back of his head.

"Yeah, we're twins," I snapped. _Please believe me. Please. Please._ I thought.

"Then why don't you prove it?" The sketch boy piped up. He still had on his fake smile. It's beginning to creep me out now.

"Prove it?" I said. "Prove what? That I'm my sister's brother?"

"No," The chicken butt boy said in a monotone voice. He stood up straight and pointed his finger at me. "Prove to us that you're a guy," He lowered his hand from my chest to…down there.

My eyes widen. Were they serious? "Are you serious?!" I yelped.

"Whoa, hold on there Sasuke, Sai. Aren't we going a little too far?" The blonde said to his friends. I stared at chicken butt. Then at sketch boy. This is going too far. What to do?! What to do? Is it gonna end like this? If I strip I'll get caught and I'll probably get raped. If I don't then, then…?!

"Please tell me you aren't serious," I said again in a pleading voice. "T-this is going too far isn't it?"

"Nope. Now prove to us you're a guy," Chicken butt said again. "Or we'll report to the dean himself."

Kami, I pray for your blessings now.

* * *


End file.
